Absence
by Alexa JD
Summary: C'est la réunion des nations européennes. Francis n'est pas là, ce qui inquiète Europe, mais pourquoi donc notre cher Français n'est-il pas présent ?


Ce qui était bien avec France, autre que le fait qu'il aime quasiment tout le monde, c'est que c'était un passionné d'Histoire avec un grand H. Que ce soit la sienne, celle de ses régions ou celle d'un autre pays quelconque, il aimait en apprendre d'avantage. De ce fait, il avait toujours un sujet de conversation en réserve. Le problème, c'est qu'il était bien comme Papy Rome : trop bavard. Si bien qu'Allemagne avait fini par apprendre à faire deux choses en même temps.

Alors quand les nations virent que la République Française n'était pas présente au meeting Européen, tous demander ce qui avait bien put causé cet empêchement...Au dernières nouvelles, Arthur et Francis n'avaient pas projetaient de se « marier », Allemagne n'avait pas « agrandi » son territoire et le peuple français (du moins, les journalistes) criait haut et fort qu'il détestait le nouveau chef. Francis n'était donc pas « mort ». Etait-il malade ? Non, sinon Île-de-France ou Paris l'auraient sûrement remplacer...

Non vraiment, l'absence de Francis Bonnefoy, représentation de la République Française, n'avait pas lieue d'être. Et cela angoissait Europe qui avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose, du moment qu'il s'agissait de sa « famille »...

- Calme toi ; fit pensivement le représentant de l'Allemagne qui servait de « secrétaire » pour Europe dont l'organisation n'était pas le fort. Si ça se trouve ce n'est que ses régions qui ont encore eu un problème et...

- Mais s'il avait était empoisonné ? Ou pire alors, capturer et torturer ?!...C'est un complot! Je sais qui a fait le coup...oh il le regrettera ! Je vais le...

Ludwig leva les yeux aux ciels. Bah voyons, et puis quoi encore ? La fin du monde ? Europe avait le dont de trouver le moyen d'embêter son rival, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y était en rien à cette affaire. Il fallait dire que depuis l'affaire des micros en France, Espagne et dans le téléphone de son boss, Europe était très remontée. Il se souvient d'ailleurs de la beuglante qu'elle avait poussé en apprenant les trois d'un coup. Et États-Unis d'Amérique avait bien déguster d'ailleurs...

- An', laisse Amérique du Nord tranquille, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y est pour rien ; fit calmement la nation allemande.

Ännchen marmonna quelque chose sur les américains mais Ludwig ne chercha pas à savoir quoi. Il soupira en continuant le tri des dossiers. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Europe était vraiment très mal organisée...bah, d'après Autriche, Romano était pire. Espagne avait d'ailleurs confirmé ce fait.

Toutes les nations du continent européen étaient présentes, même ceux ne faisant pas partie de l'Union Européene comme Vash. Chacun avaient pris place autour de la grande table de réunion. Bon, il manquait France mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ils étaient déjà asses en retard comme cela, si en plus ils attendaient encore, ils auraient le droit à un Suisse, un Autriche, un Italie du Sud et un Angleterre furax...il fallait avouer que la patience n'était pas très réputée chez les nations européennes...

Allemagne allait commençait son discours lorsque la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit brutalement. Toutes les représentations présentent tournèrent la tête pour voir qui venait de faire irruption pour découvrir un Francis légèrement perdu et essoufflé. Il était mal habillé, pas coiffé, mal rasé et l'on devinait parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu prendre au petit-déjeuner au vu des miettes apparentes sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Heu...désolé du retard, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller...; fit France en regardant un à un chaque membre de l'assemblée.

Allemagne leva les yeux vers Europe qui avait un sourire digne de Russie.

- Ce n'est pas grave ; dit-elle innocemment. Vient t'asseoir et commençons.

Okay, la République Française allait avoir le droit au savon du siècle après la réunion. Message comprit...mais quand même, était-ce sa faute si Stefan lui avait déréglé son réveil matin parce qu'il refuser de lui rendre son indépendance ?! Apparemment oui... Elle allait lui apprendre, à la faire stresser pour rien !

* * *

Voilà, un tout petit récit. Aristo-Barjo m'avait littéralement suppliée pour que j'écrive un truc sur Axis Power Hetalia alors je me suis dit « Écris ce qu'il te passe par la tête et après on verra ». Bon, je sais, c'est court mais j'y peu rien, je voulais pas faire trop long pour une « nouvelle » (même si je suis pas sûre que le terme soit approprié...). Normalement j'ai corrigé presque toutes les fautes, s'il y en a encore je m'en excuse, voilà voilà ~

Petite note : Europe est une OC créée en perm. Son nom humain est un prénom allemand car la moitié des pays du continent sont germaniques et les trois quart de l'Europe était allemande lors de la WW2 (oui, je sais, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu choisir un prénom Français à cause du Royaume des Francs ou un prénom Latin, mais non). Son caractère n'est pas très défini ici mais globalement c'est un espèce de mélange entre les différents caractères des nations européennes. Pour conclure, elle est bordélique car l'UE est un vrai bordel (merci USA!). Voilà voilà, si vous voulez plus d'info dites le moi '-'

**Et comme dirait Barjo...Reviews ? :3**


End file.
